Nigel Uno Must die
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: What do Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 362 and Lizzie all have to do with Numbuh 1 well it could be he's dating them all. 1/5 /362 1/Lizzie R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the KND the great Warburton owns all.

Nigel Uno A.K.A. Numbuh 1 was walking back to the tree house with his girlfriend Lizzie they have just gotten back together recently after Nigel Agreed to start spending more time with her.

"Nigel, I'm so glad we decided to give this another shot" Lizzie told him "I just knew you would come around"

"I'm just glad you were willing to give me another chance" Numbuh 1 told her

"I'm glad to Nigie hehehe" Lizzie said with a giggle "So Tomorrow do you want me to come over for lunch?"

"Tomorrow? No, Tomorrow's not a good time I have some paperwork I need to get done" Numbuh 1 told her "Maybe we could do something this weekend?"

"Sure thing Nigie" Lizzie agreed

"Well here's the tree house" Numbuh 1 told her "I guess I better get going, I'll call you later Lizzie"

So Numbuh 1 went up to the tree house and walked by Numbuh's 2 and 4 who were playing video games and Numbuh 3 who was watching.

"Hey guys did you see Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 1 asked his team

"Yeah, I think she went to her room" Numbuh 2 told him "You want to play next game with us?"

"Nah, I'm good" Numbuh 1 told him "I'm going to go see what Numbuh 5's up to I need to give her something"

"Ooooohhhh Ohhhhhhhh! Is it Candy?!" Numbuh 3 asked "Can I have some?"

"No, It's not Candy Numbuh 3" Numbuh 1 laughed at his friend "Numbuh 5 was checking on something for me and I wanted to see how she was doing with that"

"Oh Okaaayyy! See ya later Numbuh 1" Numbuh 3 yelled as she waved

Numbuh 1 walked up the many stairs on the way to Numbuh 5's room with many thoughts going through his head such as "Am I doing the right thing?" and "Why am I doing this to myself? To them?" Nigel then reached Numbuh 5's door and finally decided "So what? What they don't know won't hurt them" as he knocked on Numbuh 5's door.

"Come in" He heard Numbuh 5 yell

"Hey Abby" Numbuh 1 said to her as she got up and hugged him "Miss me?"

"I did" Numbuh 5 told him "So where have you been?"

"I had to run to the library to return a book" Numbuh 1 told her "So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"I dunno Numbuh 5 was gonna leave that up to you" Numbuh 5 told her leader

"How about a movie?" Numbuh 1 suggested "The new Yipper movie just came out"

"Numbuh 5 refuses to see that! All those trading card geeks in one line, Numbuh 5 is gonna pass"

"Alright fine what if we go and see the new Rainbow Monkey movie instead?" Numbuh 1 suggested only to get a dirty look from Numbuh 5

"What?" Numbuh 1 asked with a smirk "I know you like Rainbow Monkey's even if you don't admit it"

"What would make you think Numbuh 5 likes Rainbow Monkey's?" Numbuh 5 asked him

"Your ringtone" Numbuh 1 told her "I've heard you phone go off and I know the theme song"

"Alright fine" Numbuh 5 agreed "But you don't tell anyone that we went to see a Rainbow Monkey movie especially not Numbuh 3"

"Alright I won't" Numbuh 1 agreed as he was about to leave

"Nigel?" Numbuh 5 asked

"Yes, Abby?" Numbuh 1 replied

"When are we going to tell the team about us?" Numbuh 5 asked him

"When the time is right" Numbuh 1 told her

"When will that be?" Numbuh 5 asked "I'm tired of keeping it a secret"

"I promise you that eventually we will tell them" Numbuh 1 assured her "Now, I'll see you tomorrow I have some work to take care of and I need to go to the moon base"

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow" Numbuh 5 told him as he left to go to the moon base.

Numbuh 1 really did need to go to the moon base to turn in some paperwork and he needed to talk to pick up a few new parts for Numbuh 2 so that he could start working on some new 2x4 tech. He handed in all his reports and picked up all the parts Numbuh 2 asked for and was about to head back to the tree house when he got carried away.

"Hey, Nigel" Numbuh 362 said as she walked up to him "What brings you to the moon base?"

"Paperwork and Picking up Parts for Numbuh 2" Numbuh 1 told her "What about you?"

"I am the supreme leader and I do work here so I tend to be here often" Numbuh 362 replied laughing

"So where are you off to now?" Numbuh 1 asked

"I was going to get some food" Numbuh 362 told him "Your welcome to join me if you want"

"I can't" Numbuh 1 told her "Numbuh 2 really wants these parts and I need to get them to him"

"Oh, Well I understand" Numbuh 362 replied "Your team does need you"

"I'd still like to go out to eat with you how does Tomorrow Night sound?" Numbuh 1 suggested

"Are you asking me out?" Numbuh 362 asked him

"Depends if I say yes am I getting decommissioned?" Numbuh 1 asked with a laugh

"I would say no" Numbuh 362 told him "But if you wanna take me out how about a movie?"

"A movie?" Numbuh 1 asked remembering Numbuh 5 "What did you want to see?"

"How about the new Yipper Movie?" Numbuh 362 asked "I've wanted to see it for awhile now and I've always liked the game"

"Sure sounds like a plan" Numbuh 1 told her "How about around 4:00?"

"Sounds good to me" Numbuh 362 agreed as she and Numbuh 1 went their separate ways

Numbuh 1 then got in his ship and headed back to the tree house "Great, I've got 2 dates for the movies tomorrow…."

Promise this will get better =) Lemme know what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Mr. Warburton owns all.

The next day Numbuh 1 was awoken by a loud pounding on his bedroom door.

"Numbuh 1" came a shout from the other side of the door "C'mon! you told us all to meet for a meeting at 11am and yet you're the one who's late!"

Nigel glanced at his clock which read 11:38am

"Great" Numbuh 1 thought to himself "Flirt with Rachel and come home late and then you sleep in…"

Numbuh 1 opened his door to see Numbuh 2 looking annoyed

"Sorry" Was all Numbuh 1 could say "I got back late"

"Whatever" Numbuh 2 replied to him "Oh, Lizzie called last night and she was looking for you…"

"Please tell me you answered it!" Numbuh 1 screamed "Please tell me Abby doesn't know!"

"No, I don't think she does" Numbuh 2 told him "I picked up and told her you went to moonbase but I don't know why you would care she dumped you and what does it matter if Numbuh 5 knew?"

"You know how Numbuh 5 can be…." Numbuh 1 told him "That's all I don't want her to yell at me for speaking to Lizzie…"

"So are you and Lizzie?" Numbuh 2 asked him "Together?"

"Sorta" Numbuh 1 admitted "But keep this between me and you I don't want the others to know just yet"

"Alright whatever you say" Numbuh 2 told him "Now would ya hurry up? You have a meeting to be at and the rest of the team is getting annoyed"

Later that day Nigel Took Abby to the Movie's and told the rest of the team it was a "Private Mission" which everyone accepted that. Abby on the other hand was not as happy he called it a "Private Mission"

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Numbuh 1 asked her as they walked out

"Yeah Numbuh 5 had a good time" Numbuh 5 told him "I just wish you would tell the team about us already! Numbuh 5 wants them to know!"

"Soon Abby" Numbuh 1 told her "I promise…Say look at the time! It's 3:45! Don't ya think you should get going?"

"Yeah I guess we could head back to the treehouse" Numbuh 5 agreed

"Not we…Just you" Numbuh 1 said with a smile "I have to…urm…Stop at my house to get something!"

"We live in the treehouse and its connected to your house" Numbuh 5 reminded him

"Oh Right!" Numbuh 1 said with a chuckle "I have to return a book to the library!"

"Didn't you already do that the other day?" Numbuh 5 asked

"I did" Numbuh 1 told her "But I have another one due back today"

"I'll go with you" Numbuh 5 told him

"No No No!" Numbuh 1 objected "It's alright I'll just meet you back at the treehouse!"

"Fine" Numbuh 5 sighed "I'll meet you back there…."

Not even 5 minutes after Abby left in walked Rachel

"Hiya Nigel" Rachel greeted him

"Hey Rach" He replied "Ready for the movie?"

"Sure" she told him as they got their tickets

The following day Nigel walked into the treehouse after school with his 2 best friends who were Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 2. Nigel couldn't believe how well everything was going for him. He had Lizzie and Abby and he made it official with Rachel last night. Boy were things ever going well for him. For once in the past few weeks Nigel actually had nothing to do.

"Hey guys where's Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 2 asked

"Detention" Numbuh 4 told him "Kooks got in trouble for talking in class with Numbuh 86"

"What about Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 1 asked

"Chewing gum in class…" Numbuh 4 told him "Cruddy teachers"

"So it's a girl free night?" Numbuh 1 asked "You guys wanna do something?"

"Can't" Numbuh 2 told him "I got a ton of homework"

"How about we sit down and talk while we all do homework?" Numbuh 4 suggested "I need help anyway with my spelling homework and Numbuh 5 usually helps with that but since she's in detention…."

"Fine we'll help you with homework!" Numbuh 2 laughed

"But Remember" Numbuh 1 added "The Numbuh 4 does not have an L in it"

"It does now…." Numbuh 4 told them as he started frantically erasing everything

"Soooooo….What's new?" Numbuh 1 asked his friends

"Why don't you tell me?" Numbuh 4 said laughing "Mrs. Kissy Lizzie"

"Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 1 yelled "You said you wouldn't say anything!"

"No, I told you I wouldn't tell Numbuh 5" Numbuh 2 mentioned "Does anyone here look like Numbuh 5?"

"Speaking of her…."Numbuh 4 mentioned "How can you date Kissy Lizzie when your with Numbuh 5?"

"Woah Woah Woah! Who told you I was dating Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 1 asked

"Your dating Abby?" Numbuh 2 asked him "What about Lizzie?"

"Numbuh 5 told me you were dating her…." Numbuh 4 admitted

"Why would she tell YOU of all people?" Numbuh 1 demanded

"No need to yell mate" Numbuh 4 told him "She told me because l asked her what's wrong when I saw her in the hallway"

"Great! Just Great!" Numbuh 1 yelled sarcastically "Now what's Rachel going to think! If everyone knows I have 2 girlfriends!"

"Why would this conce—" Numbuh 2 stopped mid sentence "Oh god…Your dating Rachel aren't you?"

"Uh..Maybe?" Numbuh 1 said nervously "Listen you guys can't say a word to any of them! Help me out I would do the same for you!"

"Fine I'll help you" Numbuh 4 agreed "Just stay away from Kuki!"

"I'll help you too…" Numbuh 2 agreed "Just remember I don't like doing this…"

"Thanks guys!" Numbuh 1 told them "You're the best!"

"Wonder how many girls you told that to…" Numbuh 2 muttered


End file.
